


Not Your Average Girls Weekend

by Tealeafred75



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealeafred75/pseuds/Tealeafred75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery invites Sansa over for what Sansa thinks is a girls only weekend, but that is not entirely true. A/U... Sansa and co. are in college. No bad blood with Joffrey. My writing is sub par....you've been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Well that was unexpected....

Margaery sat on her bed thinking of what she could get away with while her parents were away for the weekend while she was house sitting for them. She decided to invite Sansa over for the weekend since she knew she would be good company, but also wanted her boyfriend Joffrey over as well for other activities. She decided that she would invite both and have Joffrey invite one of his friends with him to keep Sansa company. That evening she called Sansa to invite her for the weekend. Sansa had never been to the Tyrell house since they both lived on campus and Sansa excitedly accepted without knowing that Joffrey would also be staying for the weekend with one of his friends. Sansa got along with Joffrey, but his friends were another story. When Margaery spoke with Joffrey about the weekend plans, he knew exactly which of his friends to invite. He caught Sansa staring at one of his friends on numerous occasions in their English Lit class. He wasn't sure if it was a lusty stare or just a curious stare, but he either way he knew it was going to be a great weekend either way.

Meryn and Boros were in the same fraternity as Joffrey, but acted like juvenile assholes when Sansa ran into them at university functions or parties off campus. Then there was Sandor who scared her most of the time, but other times she was intrigued by him. He seemed almost out of place at their university and it was rumored he was there on a football scholarship. She was also curious about how half of his face was scarred and he reminded her of someone out of a mafia movie with his rough demeanor, raspy voice, and the fact that he towered over everyone being that he was over six feet tall. When she was around him, he rarely spoke to anyone except Joffrey and she would catch him staring at her from time to time, but she never knew what to say to him. Margaery was always the ring leader of conversation when they were all together as a group and she would try to avoid Meryn and Boros as much as possible.

Friday evening rolled around and after getting directions from Margaery, Sansa found herself in front of the Tyrell house...which was more like a mansion. She knew the Tyrells were rich as were her own parents, but the house was more ostentatious than that of her parents. She hesitated hoping she brought the right clothing as Margaery just indicated they would have a quiet weekend at her parents so she mainly packed shirts and shorts with no intention of being dragged out to a club or bar, which Margaery liked to sometimes do. Sansa knocked and the door immediately opened with a beaming Margaery right before her. Margaery grabbed her hand and dragged her into the house.

"Sansa, you are the first to arrive...have I got a surprise in store for you this weekend." Sansa was confused as she thought she was there for a quiet girls weekend that would consist of them drinking wine, watching old movies, and gossiping.

"Margaery, what do you mean I am the first to arrive?" "Oh sweet Sansa...did you not think I would not invite Joffrey over for the weekend as well for a little one on one time." Sansa was more confused than ever as she did not want to end up being a third wheel to the Margaery Joffrey advanced PDA spectacle session that would occur if she stayed. Sensing Sansa's upcoming distress, Margaery smiled even wider. "Sansa, Joffrey is bringing a friend for you to have fun with as well and I hope you brought a bathing suit since we will be using the hot tub out back." Sansa's jaw dropped. Margaery winked at Sansa as she realized she never told Sansa to bring a bathing suit. Sansa grimaced knowing Margeary left out that little detail of their plans as well and that there was no swimsuit in her bag. "Oh, I forgot to tell you Sansa, but no worries, you can borrow one of my suits and I know just the perfect one." Sansa turned three shades of crimson knowing the types of "bathing suits" Margaery wore, which were more like sewing scraps and left little to the imagination. Just as Sansa was about to find an excuse to leave, the doorbell rang. Next thing she knew, in walked a smug Joffrey and his friend. Sansa thought she was going to faint.


	2. Cooking?

Sansa let out an audible gasp as in walked Boros behind Joffrey. She looked over at Margaery and if looks could kill, Margaery just killed Boros and Joffrey in an instant. Margaery looked back at Sansa then to Joffrey. "Joffrey can I see you for a moment in the other room?" "Sure babe"

Margaery was seething.."this is not what we discussed Joffrey!" "Hey hey don't freak out Margaery, Boros only gave me a ride here since my car had to go in for service" "Where the fuck is Sandor?" Margaery hissed at him and he knew he was skating on thin ice. "No worries babe, he was bitching about not wanting to eat take out shit all weekend so he hit the store for food and beer, which is why I caught a ride with Boros". Margaery let out a sigh of relief then immediately realized that Sansa was left alone in the other room with Boros knowing how half the girls on campus tried to avoid him. Boros had a reputation after a rumor was started about how he took advantage of two drunk girls at a fraternity party. No charges were ever filed against him, but the gossip spread like wildfire and anyone who came into contact with him tended to believe what they heard as his personality was about as warm and fuzzy as a serial killer. Margaery along with Joffrey walked back into the foyer and Sansa was just standing there alone. "Where's Boros?" Sansa looked relaxed and smiled "he left."

Margaery grabbed Sansa's hand and left her down the hallway giggling "let me show you around and to your room m'lady!" Sansa let out a small giggle as the two skipped up a large staircase. When they got to the top of the stairs they turned left down the hallway and Margaery was grinning like the cat who swallowed the canary when she opened a door at the end of the hallway. "Here we are Sansa, a room fit for a princess!" "please make yourself at home and I will see you back downstairs" Margaery winked at Sansa then turned to skip down the hallway and back down the stairs to meet up with Joffrey. Sansa stared into the room in awe. It had a king sized sleigh bed in the middle of the room with a large pink satin duvet and a large silver chandelier hanging overhead. Then she noticed something on the bed and frowned. In the middle of the bed was a light blue string bikini...more string than anything else with a note attached.

You will look look divine in this. Wink wink

Love,   
M

Sansa immediately blushed at the thought of wearing the bikini much less in front of other people. She walked through the room and put down her weekend bag then walked into the adjoining bathroom. She noticed that there was another door in the bathroom leading to another bedroom. She peeked in the other room and noticed it looked a little smaller and more masculine with hues of red, blue, and tan. The bed was smaller and there was a small plastic bag on the bed, but she didn't think anything of it. She walked back through the bathroom into her room and out the door to go back downstairs. As she got to the bottom of the stairs she heard Joffrey's high pitched cackling along with the sound of a deep throaty laugh that she immediately recognized. She stopped dead in her tracks. Just then Margaery came walking out of the kitchen and grabbed her arm to drag her into the kitchen. "Oh Sansa, you will never guess who is also here to hang out with us for the weekend?!" They walked in the kitchen and standing next to Joffrey was Sandor. He was unloading three large bags of groceries alongside two cases of beer. He looked up and just stared at Sansa. She couldn't think of anything to say so she just waved at him. "Oh look Sansa, look at all the yummy delights that Sandor brought for us to eat... apparently Sandor is a fantastic cook" "oh you love to cook don't you Sansa?" Sansa just froze and nodded at Margaery. Sansa's brain was in overdrive...wtf is going on here she thought. Sandor Clegane ...big surly football player likes to cook? Sansa then noticed a large white bakery box on the counter and that it was from her favorite bakery "Too Sweet Treats". She licked her lips and looked away from the box noticing that Sandor was staring at her lips.

Margaery noticing the way Sansa and Sandor kept looking at eat other then looked over at Joffrey and winked. Their plan was working...a little too well and it would be an interesting weekend. Joffrey helped Sandor put the last of the beer in the fridge. Grabbing the last beer out of the case on the counter Joffrey stared at the label "Hey Dog, this is some good shit you picked up" then proceeded to open and chug the contents of his bottle. Margaery then looked at Sandor.."oh Sandor, your room is on the left hallway upstairs last door on the right and I hope you don't mind, you and Sansa will be sharing a bathroom" Margaery tried to stifle the giggle coming from her mouth. Sansa's eyes widened and she blushed. Sandor just nodded with an "aye".

After all of the groceries were put away, Sandor grabbed his bag and went upstairs to find his room. When he went to put down his bag on the bed, he noticed a small plastic bag on the bed. He picked up the bag and opened it to see the contents. He let out a "what the hell" as he saw a box of condoms and a large packaged rubber ring in the bag. Interesting weekend...indeed.


	3. What was that?!?!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going downhill....

Sandor cursed then picked up the rubber ring and stormed out of the room. He started descending the staircase when he suddenly saw Joffrey walk into the foyer below. Sandor threw the package towards Joffrey hoping it would hit him upside the head, but instead Sansa came into view after the package left his hands and hit her in the face. 

Sansa shrieked, "oh my god, what the hell Sandor." Sandor just stood on the staircase looking stunned.

Joffrey leaned down to pick up the package off the floor and laughed hysterically, "Dog, you just beamed Sansa in the head with a cock ring...A COCK RING!!!"

Sansa stood there frozen looking mortified, "what is a cock ring?" Joffrey just looked at her and laughed to the point of tears pooling in his eyes and he was doubled over gasping. Margaery walked in the foyer at that moment confused as to what was so funny and why the other two weren't laughing.

Sandor looked at Sansa feeling guilty about what just happened rushed down the stairs and over to Sansa apologizing. Sansa just stared at him, "why won't someone tell me what that is?" Sandor just shook his head, "we will talk about it later", he rolled his eyes...is she really this naive he thought to himself.

Margaery realizing what Joffrey had in his hand grinned from ear to ear, "Sandor, I see you found my present." Sandor just groaned walking into the kitchen mumbling that he was going to cook dinner. Margaery looked to sansa, "oh sweetie, you are fiiiiiinnnnne why don't you go help Sandor in the kitchen...I bet he will let you handle his zucchini." Sansa just looked at Margaery mortified then followed Sandor into the kitchen.

Sansa helped Sandor cook dinner in silence with the exception of asking him what he needed help with. After a while, the tension was very thick as each time Sandor needed to get something near Sansa, he would lean across her while staring at her and he smelled amazing. Sansa was not sure what to think. Sandor had one class with her and initially he seemed scary with the scars and just the size of him, but throughout the semester, she started seeing him as ruggedly handsome. Lost in her thoughts, Sansa looked over at Sandor and finally decided to break the silence, "Sandor, will you tell what that..that thing was." Sandor chuckled and leaned over to whisper in her ear, Sansa gasped and turned bright red once she was told. Sansa wasn't sure if she was mortified or even more curious. 

All throughout dinner, Margaery talked non stop per usual with Joffrey and Sansa was lost in her thoughts. She kept glancing over at Sandor who just sat there eating and he would occasionally look back over at her. Sansa wondered why Margaery left that for Sandor. Was Margaery trying to set them up? Is that why Joffrey invited him? Then her thoughts started to go down the rabbit hole. She wondered if he was proportionate all over even down there....what would it feel like....was he thinking about her the way she was about him in that moment? Sansa started feeling very naughty and she knew by the heat of her face that she was blushing more so than normal. She looked up and Sandor was staring at her wide eyed. Sansa immediately put her head back down and continued to eat her dinner in silence. Before she had a chance to think of another thing, Margaery stopped talking to Joffrey and turned to Sansa smiling, "hot tub after dinner?" Sansa shyly nodded knowing what she would be wearing.


	4. Red Beard the Pirate..arrghhhhh

The rest of dinner went by uneventful with Sansa continuing to shyly glance at Sandor, who was very quiet as well. Margaery continued to talk non stop about something stupid Loras and Renly did on their last family vacation with Joffrey cackling like the wicked witch of the west. Sansa hated that laugh....how can a grown man sound that way when he laughs and what does Margaery actually see in him. That thought only lasted seconds as she could not stop thinking about Sandor, who was sitting across the table from her.

After dinner, Joffrey and Sandor cleared the dishes into the kitchen. Margaery and Sansa headed upstairs to change into their bathing suits, or rather Margaery's suits. Sansa groaned at the thought of wearing what Margaery left out for her. Sandor finished helping Joffrey clean and put away the dishes then headed upstairs to change into his swim trunks. He was not sure what to think at this point. He noticed all through dinner Sansa staring at him as if he had three heads. Was she that scared of him? He shrugged it off then headed into change his clothes. Before heading downstairs, he realized his room had a bathroom attached and decided to take a piss. After draining his snake, he washed his hands then realized there were no clean hand towels in the bathroom. Noticing the other door in the bathroom, he assumed it was some sort of closet where he might find a hand towel. He turned the handle and opened the door hearing a screech as he did so. Standing in only a string bikini bottom was Sansa completely topless.

Sansa was changing out of her clothes contemplating the bikini that Margaery left out for her. She noticed the suit still had tags on it and was thankful that it had never been worn before. Sansa never minded sharing clothes, but always felt weird about it when it came to undergarments and swimsuits. Sansa put on the bikini bottom admiring in the mirror how good it looked on her. She was also glad that she had had her bikini area waxed earlier that week.

Sansa grabbed the bikini top, but turned around as she heard the door to the bathroom open and let out a screech. In front of her was Sandor staring at her as if he was stunned. She knew in that moment she should have covered her breasts, but she just stood there frozen. She stared at Sandor who was only in his swim trunks realizing just how muscular he was and she just could not turn away. So many thoughts were running through her head and she wasn't sure what she should say in that moment. She heard Sandor mumbling something of an apology, but it came out as more of a stutter. He was about to turn and walk back into the bathroom, when she decided to channel her inner wolf and jumped forward to grab his arm. He immediately turned around and she looked up at him continuing to stare into those deep gray eyes. She slowly pulled him towards her as she started to walk backwards. When the back of her legs hit the bed, she immediately got up on the bed and sat up on the edge of the bed on her knees so that with him standing they were face to face. She leaned towards him and instantly he placed his arms around her back and began kissing her in earnest. Sansa wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down on the bed on top of her. They continued to kiss for what seemed like an eternity, but Sandor never took his hands off of her back. In the back of his head, he kept thinking "What the hell just happened?", but could not stop exploring her mouth with his tongue and she did not seem to mind either. His hands were starting to feel tingly from being under her, but he did not care.

Joffrey and Margaery were standing downstairs wondering what was taking Sandor and Sansa so long just to change into bathing suits. Joffrey was like "whatever" then headed towards the back of the house and out the door to get in the hot tub. It dawned on Margaery that if Sansa did not wax her bikini line or shaved that she might need a razor. Lord knows Margaery did not want Sansa walking out smuggling a red beard at the crotch of her bathing suit. The thought of that made her laugh as all she could think of in that moment was "arrrrrgghh red beard the pirate." Margaery headed back upstairs and was about to knock on Sansa's door when she heard what sounded like smacking and sucking noises coming from the room. Margaery just smiled to herself and headed back downstairs. Margaery walked out back and saw Joffrey already sitting in the hot tub. Joffrey asked what was going on and Margaery just smiled at him, "We might be alone in here for a while." Joffrey looked confused and then Margaery told him what she heard when she headed towards the room Sansa was staying in. Joffrey just grinned like the cat who swallowed the canary and started cackling. Then it dawned on Margaery....Sansa was still a virgin.


	5. Mimosas for everyone!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More cheese.....

Sansa could not believe what she did, but here she was laying on the bed with Sandor making out. She was 19 and very inexperienced, but Sandor did not seem to mind. What she could not understand is why he had not moved his hands from under her back. She was completely topless and expected him to at least touch her breasts. She abruptly stopped kissing him, "Sandor, you can move your hands....I am topless after all." Sandor looked perplexed he thought Sansa was not like those _skanks_ who chased after everyone on the football team ( _like_ _Margaery_ ) and here she was pretty much inviting him to touch her. Sansa broke him from his thoughts when she said, "I have never done anything like this so please be patient with me." Sandor let out a sigh of relief.

Sandor's head was scrambling with a million thoughts. He has always thought Sansa was sweet and hot, but way out of his league. He never thought a moment like this would happen, least of all with Sansa...initiated by her. He was bound and determined to not fuck this up and let her set the pace of what was happening. His cock was so hard in that moment to the point of aching and when she pretty much said he could touch her breasts, he almost lost it. Sandor tried to relax and reached his left hand to the front of Sansa and slowly began kneeding her left breast while shifting his weight to his right side. Sansa rolled slightly into him. When he gently rubbed and pulled on her nipple, she stopped kissing him and let out a little squeak. Sandor chuckled at this as she sounded like a dog's chew toy with the noise she made.

Sansa was feeling very warm and was in a sensory overload, which was making her bolder the longer they stayed in the bed. She reached her right hand down Sandor's back and grabbed him on the ass hard causing Sandor to let out a raspy moan. A few minutes passed by and Sandor lowered his mouth to lick and nip at her tits. When he grabbed a tit in his teeth and gently pulled back to let go, she squeaked and smiled at him. Sandor just stared in her blue eyes knowing in that moment he never wanted to let her go, but knew he needed to pause what they were doing before he lost control and fucked it all up. He released her and sat up causing Sansa to look confused. "Sansa, we need to stop right now before this gets out of hand." Sansa looked upset and Sandor knew he had to say something fast before she had a melt down, "What I meant to say was...you are so bloody beautiful, but I will lose control if we keep this up right now and gods, you make me so fucking horny." Sansa stood up off the bed and giggled. Sandor stood up behind her and wrapped his arms around her whispering in her ear, "Go put a shirt on before I lose myself." As she walked over to her bag, Sandor slapped her across the ass causing her to squeal in delight. They both decided to ditch the hot tub and change back into their regular clothes then head downstairs to watch a movie.

An hour later, Margaery and Joffrey came in from the patio and found Sandor with Sansa curled up against him on the couch both sound asleep. Joffrey snickered, "Looks like the old dog finally got his bone." Margaery hissed at him to shut up and grabbed a blanket to drape over them. She then followed Joffrey upstairs beaming...with a bottle of tequila in hand.

The next morning around 10, Sansa woke up on the couch alone, a little dazed at first then she remembered the night before and blushed. She was so bold, but it lead to a fantastic evening of making out then they talked for a bit while watching a movie, but both of them were so exhausted they fell asleep on the couch. Then she wondered where Sandor was and walked into the kitchen. There Sandor was standing in the kitchen with at shirt and shorts on, no shoes, and a red ruffled apron on cooking bacon. Sansa thought it was the cutest thing she had ever seen. She walked over to him trying to sneak up behind him, when he abruptly turned and grabbed her towards him to give her a kiss. He held her in his embrace for a moment until he realized he might burn the bacon and turned his attention back to that task while Sansa walked over to get eggs and fresh fruit from the fridge. When Sansa went to make coffee, she noticed the bakery box still on the counter. "Sandor, did you bring this yesterday?" Sandor smirked, "Yes, they are lemon cakes...Margary said they were your favorite." Sansa gasped...Sandor had been in on Margaery and Joffrey's plan to hook them up the whole time. This weekend was definitely going better than expected. 

Margaery came bounding down the stairs with Joffrey trailing behind her looking green around the gills. Sandor saw Joffrey, "How much of my beer did you drink last night?" Joffrey just groaned..."It wasn't the beer, it was the shots of tequila Margaery wanted to do before bed." Joffrey sat down at the kitchen table and put his forehead down on the cold surface groaning, yet Margaery was all smiles, "That my dear is why I do not mix my alcohol...beer before liquor never sicker." Margaery walked over to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice and a bottle of prosecco, "Hair of the dog Joffrey?" Joffrey just groaned. Sansa looked over curious. "Ooh Margaery is that for mimosas?" She raised her eyebrow at Sansa and poured some of each liquid into a glass and handed it to Sansa. Sansa took a sip and handed it to Sandor who took a sip. Margaery just smiled as she watched the interaction between the two. Sandor smirked after he took a sip, "Just how much orange juice and prosecco is there in the fridge?" Both girls just giggled and looked over at Joffrey who groaned and mumbled that he wanted a fucking Bloody Mary.

They ate brunch and Sansa after drinking about 4 mimosas was feeling very tipsy. Her mother would let her have a mimosa at holiday brunches, but she never cared that much for them with real champagne, but using prosecco, she thought it was delicious and she could not help herself. Margaery drank as many glasses as Sansa if not more and would not leave Joffrey alone who was still nursing his hangover with a Bloody Mary. Sansa snickered every time Margaery would try to grab Joffrey's hands from across the table and he would playfully swat at her like a mosquito. Sandor on the other hand had downed almost six glasses and did not seem the slightest bit tipsy. At one point, Sansa and Margaery had the giggles so bad that when Margaery went to get up from her chair she stumbled grabbing Sansa who was siting next to her causing Sansa to fall out of her chair. Both of them landed on the kitchen floor and just laid there in the floor laughing over nothing. Joffrey just groaned and Sandor rolled his eyes, silly girls.

Joffrey got up to go back upstairs to bed mumbling about having idiots for friends. Sandor left the room to go take a piss. When he came out of the bathroom, Margaery and Sansa were in the den dancing to some weird song. Sansa kept winking at him then came over and started rubbing her ass up against him causing him to tense up. Margaery feeling like a third wheel after witnessing this, skipped out the room and up the stairs to go find Joffrey.

Sansa was still rubbing and dancing up against Sandor when she grabbed his arms and pushed him towards to couch forcing him to sit down. Sansa then straddled him as she sat on his lap and pulled him towards her to kiss him forcibly. Sandor knew that they were both tipsy but could not bring himself to stop what was happening. He stood up with her in his arms then threw her over his shoulder. Sansa was giggling with delight as Sandor stormed up the staircase and into her room slamming the door behind them. Then he threw her down on the bed.


	6. Sobering Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a day...enjoy!

Sandor laughed as Sansa landed on the bed with a bounce. He crawled onto the bed and laid down next to her pulling her over onto him. They began kissing in earnest while she started tugging at his shirt to take it off. He leaned forward just enough to take off his shirt and threw it across the room. Before he had a chance to pull her back down with him, she sat up taking off her shirt and bra then resumed kissing him while running her hands up and down his chest. They stopped kissing for a while and just laid there lazily touching each other. Sansa stilled in touching him, when he looked down and realized she was asleep. Sandor curled his body closer into hers and closed his eyes letting himself drift into a light sleep as well.

Sansa as woke up two hours later completely sober and feeling refreshed. She sat up and looked down at Sandor curled up next to her. He looked so peaceful and she decided to explore a little before waking him up. She touched the smooth side and the scarred side of his face. She loved feeling the contrast between the two sides along with the coarseness of his beard. Thinking of the way his beard tickled her when he kissed her made her giggle. She then moved her hands further down touching his shoulders, chest, and she liked the way the contours of his muscular body felt under her palms. Sandor stirred a little, but did not wake up or so Sansa thought. She continued exploring the contours of his skin when she noticed the shorts he was wearing were sweatshorts that had an elastic waistband. The night before when they were kissing, she felt something the size of a cucumber pressing against her leg...a very large cucumber. Feeling bold and very curious, she started to lift the hem of his shorts and underwear to take a peek.

Sandor woke up after he could feel Sansa touching his face, but decided to pretend to sleep just to see what she would do next. It wasn't until he realized she was fumbling with the waistband of his shorts that he would put an end to her mischief. As much as he wanted to fuck her, he knew she was not ready for that and he did not want to take it that far with her just yet. After all, they only really got to know each other the night before and what this was turning into, he just wasn't sure, but he sure as hell knew that he wasn't ready to do that without knowing how she felt about him. Sandor was tired of drunk girls hitting on and trying to fuck him only because he was the brute of the football team. He wanted a girl to like him for who he really was and he wanted to be sure that Sansa was not like the other girls. Sandor continued to be _asleep_ letting her have her peek. As she looked down under, she let out a gasp, that is when two large hands grabbed her wrists causing her to let go of his waistband snapping him in the waist. Sandor gruffly spoke, "Sansa, what do you think you are doing?"

"I..I..you were asleep and I was curious", Sansa nervously looked down when she spoke. He sat up and grabbed her chin forcing her to look him in the face. "Sansa, I know we set this whole thing up this weekend, but you progressed it further than I was expecting to take things, not that I was trying to fight you off or anything." He chuckled at that thought. "Sansa, I have been interested in you for the past two years ever since you stepped on campus, but I don't want this to be just a weekend thing with you never talking to me again." Sandor's voice was gruff, but wavered as he spoke. He let out a sigh and looked away from her. Sansa smiled and pulled him towards her then whispered, "I never said it was just a weekend thing, but if it makes you feel better, I can take you out to dinner tonight..I suspected you were in on Margaery and Joffrey's plan when you told me about the lemon cakes, I just wasn't sure what that plan was exactly, but whatever it was, I was on board the minute you walked in the door." Sandor just laughed and pulled her closer so they could resume kissing keeping all of their fondling "above the waist."

It was late afternoon when Sansa realized if they were going to dinner, they needed to let Margaery know and would both need to shower then change into clothes that did not look like they were lounging around the house all day. Sansa showered first then told Sandor while still wrapped in only a towel that the shower was free and it was his turn. Seeing her in only a towel with her hair dripping wet caused him to go hard again. Luckily once he was in the shower, he reached down and started to stroke his cock to take care of the problem. When he came, he did so with a loud groan forgetting that Sansa was in the next room. Later when he walked in her room clean and dressed, she asked him why he was so loud in the shower. Sandor could not come up with a good excuse, so he just smiled and told her how beautiful she looked in an attempt to change the subject. Sansa played into his little game knowing full well what really happened and followed him downstairs to find Margaery.

Margaery was excited they were going out until she realized it was without her and Joffrey, especially without her. Joffrey had been acting like a little whiny bitch all afternoon due to his hangover, but Margaery was happy for them once she realized they were going out on an actual date. She just didn't want to get stuck with Joffrey all night without a buffer since she knew he would be a pain in the ass to deal with, but he was her boyfriend. She let out a sigh at that thought. Sadly, he was a lush like his mother.

The Tyrell house was not close to campus, but near a small town with a bunch of decent restaurants. Sandor and Sansa chose a small quiet Italian restaurant with tall booths where they could talk and not feel like everyone in the place could hear them. Sandor was of legal age to drink at 22 and ordered a red wine with dinner while Sansa nursed an iced tea. Due to Sandor's age, Sansa wondered how much longer he would be in college as it did not occur to her before that he could be graduating so soon. When Sansa asked him, he told her that he was set to graduate once the semester was over, but wanted to stay local so he could find a real job and pursue his master's degree. Lost in her thoughts, Sansa wondered what exactly it was that he was majoring in, "Sandor, I never thought about this before, but what is your major exactly?" Sandor just smirked and responded, "Accounting." Sansa almost choked on her drink when he said that, who would have thought that the big bad Sandor Clegane wanted to be a "number cruncher" when he grew up. Then it dawned on her who she might be able to talk to about getting him a "real job." The only problem would be explaining to her dad why he should hire her boyfriend....if they lasted that long.

The rest of dinner was quite pleasant with lots of laughs, mainly at the expense of Joffrey and Margaery. They quietly drove back to the Tyrell house. Luckily when they got back, Margaery was in a good mood watching a movie with Joffrey in the den. Sandor and Sansa decided to relax in the hot tub before going to bed. They were in the hot tub for all of thirty minutes kissing when they were both worked up into a frenzy that they decided to go in and head upstairs. Margaery and Joffrey were so engrossed in their movie they did not notice Sandor running past behind them with Sansa flung over his shoulder giggling.

They got to Sansa's room and Sandor gently let her down. He went into the bathroom to take off his bathing suit, towel off, and to put on a pair of black boxer briefs. When he got back into Sansa's room she motioned for him to get under the covers with her. When she lifted the cover, he noticed she wasn't wearing a shirt....or anything down below either, he almost choked. Sansa pulled herself partially on top of him kissing him fiercely while rubbing herself against him. She was pretty much grinding herself against his leg, she did not know what came over her as she was so hot and horny around him. She soon became very wet, which was soon noticed immediately against his leg. He shifted their position so he that he could move his mouth downward on her, first kissing her neck then making his way down to her breasts. While he was nipping, licking, and sucking her nipples she pulled her leg up, grabbed the waistband of his briefs with her toes and pulled them downward. Sandor reached down and pulled them the rest of the way off. He brought his hand up to continue fondling Sansa's chest then rubbed his hand down the front of her reaching down to her mound. He moved his hand further between her legs finding that she was completely waxed down there and very wet. Sansa was moaning very loudly while kissing any part of his body that was near her mouth. Sandor began stroking his finger through her folds finding the exact spot where he knew he could make her scream. Once he knew he hit the bullseye, he immediately removed his finger and sat up causing her to groan in frustration and shoot him a dirty look. He just laughed. Next thing she knew, he had sat up on his knees with his legs underneath him. He pulled Sansa over onto his lap with her legs straddled on both sides of his legs. She realized then that her pussy was on the length of his cock, which was laying erect underneath her. She started rubbing herself against the side of his cock while Sandor started kissing her neck. He rubbed his left hand down the other side of her neck rubbing her shoulder then down the front of her to continue kneading her breasts. His moved his other hand down the front of her belly, back down to her clit where he started rubbing her again. Sansa was beside herself, she had never felt this way and even when she touched herself down there, it never felt like this. Sansa's moaning became louder and louder until she cried out when her orgasm hit, then she became limp in his arms and he pulled her off of him. They both laid back down finding each other's mouths in a passionate tongue filled kiss. Sansa then reached down and grabbed Sandor's cock, stroking him until he found his release. He apologized when he shot all over her belly, but she just giggled and jumped up to get a towel from the bathroom. After they wiped each other off, they relaxed in each other's arms letting sleep consume them.


	7. Oh myyyyyyy

The next two months were like a dream for Sansa. After the weekend spent at The Tyrell's house, her and Sandor started dating. Sansa lived on campus, but Sandor lived about 10 minutes away from campus in an apartment he shared with his roommate Gendry. Sansa got along great with Gendry, which made things a a lot easier considering how much she was at their apartment. Because football season was over, Sansa spent most evenings with Sandor except for Sunday. On Sundays Sansa would go to her parents estate for family dinner night without Sandor. It wasn't as if she was trying to keep Sandor a secret, but her family was nosey and could be a little too overbearing. She just wasn't ready to expose Sandor to them just yet. Ned Stark did find out from his best friend, Robert Baratheon, that Sansa had a boyfriend who played for UConn. This little piece of information made Ned chuckle as he knew most of the football players. Robert and Ned had UConn football season tickets and made large donations to the UConn alumni and sports programs. Robert overheard Joffrey talking to Margaery one evening about Sansa dating someone from the football team, but did not hear exactly who it was, but it was enough information to pass onto his buddy Ned.

One Sunday after spending the morning with Sandor, Sansa packed up her dirty laundry to drive to her parents house for Sunday dinner. Sansa took this opportunity to do her laundry, which got her out of having to help her mom cook. She did not mind cooking, but thought her sister in law Jeyne was a little too annoying to spend that much time around. Jeyne was married to her older brother Robb and made it her goal to shamelessly kiss Catelyn Stark's ass. Sansa rolled her eyes at the thought as she entered the house. She passed through the kitchen on her way to the laundry room quickly hugging her mom and waving to Jeyne. As she was sorting her laundry, her father walked into the laundry room. "Soooo Sansa, want to tell me who the football player is that you are dating?" Sansa just froze and stared at her father...busted!

"Um daddy, what have you heard?" Ned stared at his daughter smiling, "Robert overheard Joffrey talking about you dating one of the football players or was he mistaken?" Sansa stared at her feet then back at her father and let out a quiet "no." She knew her father was not going to drop the subject until she came out with it. She looked up at her father and smiled. "Daddy, I have been dating Sandor Clegane for the past few months." Ned's jaw just dropped, he wasn't quite sure what to say next. He knew Clegane, he wasn't as evil as his older brother, but he was the brute of the UConn team and between his size and the scars, Clegane was scary. No one got past Clegane in football and apparently neither did his daughter. Ned then spoke, "Does he treat you well?" Sansa just smiled, "Oh daddy, he is the best." Ned let out a sigh of relief, "Then bring him over next Sunday..."

Before Sansa had a chance to respond, her sister Arya came bounding into the laundry room as Ned walked out to go grab a beer. "What's up bi-otch!" Arya said with enthusiasm. Sansa just rolled her eyes. "So Sansa, I need a favor....my Vespa needs to go in the shop and I was wondering if I could borrow your car to run some errands next Friday after school?" Sansa just groaned in response, "Fine, but it better be clean and not smell like cigarettes when I get it back. I have class next Friday then I will be at a friends house, just text me when you are done with it and I can tell you where I am so you can drop it by, then I can drive you back home." Arya just smiled and responded with "kick ass."

Dinner was uneventful other than her step brother Theon acting like a jerk, which was normal. Ned occasionally looked at his daughter and smiled. He obviously had not spoken to anyone else about their discussion earlier ...otherwise, she would have gotten 500 questions from her family. After dinner, Sansa helped clear and clean the dishes with her brother Bran then grabbed her laundry to head back to her dorm. Sansa contemplated going to Sandor's, but decided she needed to study since finals were coming up and Sandor was a "distraction." She texted Sandor to let him know that she got back safe and that she would be staying in to study. Sandor texted her back, "night night Little Bird..see you tomorrow."

The next week went by in a blur, between studying for exams and trying to find a free moment with Sandor. Friday came around before Sansa had a chance to catch her breath. Friday morning, Arya was dropped off by Catelyn at Sansa's dorm to pick up her car. Sansa gave her the keys, but not before telling Arya to not fuck it up. Later that day after class, Sandor picked up Sansa to take her back to his place. They ordered Thai from a place around the corner for dinner. As they were about to eat, Arya texted Sansa asking where she was at, Sansa then texted Sandor's address back. She figured she would let Arya know about Sandor when she came to drop off the car. An hour went by and Arya never showed up, but Sansa did not think anything of it as Arya was never prompt in doing anything. After dinner, Sandor and Sansa watched a movie and around 11pm, decided to go to bed. As they were straightening up, Gendry walked in the apartment then into the kitchen to grab a beer. Sansa followed him into the kitchen, "Hey Gendry, Sandor and I are going to bed...ummm my sister might be coming by to drop off my car, do you mind letting me know when she gets here?" Gendry turned around, "yeah sure, what is your sister's name?" Sansa let out an enthusiastic "thank you...oh, her name is Arya." Gendry just froze as Sansa walked out the kitchen towards Sandor's room not paying attention to the expression on his face.

Arya received the text back from Sansa with the address and had to do a double take. Why was Sansa at THAT address??? She decided she needed a breather before going over to drop off the car and headed to her friend Hot Pie's house. When she got there, Hot Pie and Lommy were watching some weird German dungeon porn movie, but she didn't care so she flopped down on the couch and started looking at an auto magazine Hot Pie had sitting around. A few hours passed hanging out at Hot Pie's when she decided she still needed to drop off Sansa's car, but when she looked at the clock, it was almost 11:30..."fuck." She left Hot Pie's dreading what she was about to get herself into and headed to the address on her phone.

After Sandor and Sansa went to bed, which Gendry knew was a joke as they never just "went to bed", Gendry put some Korn on the stereo then loaded up to play Baldur's Gate on his computer. He did not have the music loud, but just loud enough to muffle what was going on in the other room...Sansa wasn't exactly quiet when Sandor started working her over. Gendry thought it was funny at first, but he didn't need to hear that all the time. Gendry thought about what Sansa said to him earlier and thought he heard Sansa wrong when she said the name of her sister, but Arya??? 

Gendry met Arya six months prior when her dad came into the bike shop with her to buy a Vespa. He worked at the shop and Arya would come in time to time to look at the bikes. After talking with her a few times, he asked her out on a date. However, she abruptly stopped responding to his texts and emails after they went on a few dates, which was confusing because he thought they hit it off really well. Gendry liked girls who were a little rough around the edges and Arya was definitely the scrappy type unlike her sister. Gendry was lost in his thoughts for a moment when he heard a knock at the door. He got up to open it and there she was wearing a Blag Flag T-shirt, black cut off shorts, and Doc boots. "Why the fuck is my sister here of all places", Arya said then smirked at Gendry. He just rolled his eyes and let her in the apartment. Arya walked past him and sat down on the couch in a huff, "aren't you going to answer my question?" Gendry just stood in the doorway between the kitchen and the den staring at her then spoke, "why didn't you call or text me back?" Arya just fidgeted and started messing with a string hanging off her shorts, then whispered, "because I am still in high school." Gendry just stared at her, "how old?" Arya looked up at him and smiled, "I turn 18 in two weeks...yeah I know I have been an idiot, I should have called....it isn't like you are THAT much older than me, but I sort of freaked because things were going so well." Gendry just laughed at her.

Arya and Gendry just stared at each other realizing how silly Arya had been about the whole age thing when Arya heard a loud screech from the other room. "WHAT THE FUCK, THAT SOUNDED LIKE SANSA!!", Arya shrieked as she stormed down the hallway. Before Gendry had a chance to stop her, Arya swung open the door to Sandor's room. She stood there frozen for a moment as she saw the top of a dark mass of hair with her sister's ass over whoever it was and Sansa's legs on either side of the head. She heard a muffled "OH FUCK" then Arya stormed back down the hall and out the front door with Gendry chasing behind her.


	8. Arya

Arya ran out the front door and stopped just on the other side to catch her breath. Just as Gendry came up behind her, she started laughing, "that was so fucking funny, I totally busted Sansa and whoever that guy was." Gendry just smiled, "yeah that's my roommate Sandor, she's been dating him a few months....wait, you had no idea?" Arya just shook her head no and continued to laugh.

Sansa was mortified, it was the first time Sandor and her had tried that position only to have Arya storm into Sandor's room like that. Sandor just stood there trying to calm her down while putting on his shirt and a pair of shorts. Sansa just groaned in frustration and put on a pair of panties along with a shirt of Sandor's that went down to her knees. She then walked into the living room and slunk down into the couch waiting for her sister and Gendry to come back. Sandor just sat down next to her and rubbed her back to calm her down. 

Three cigarettes later, Arya and Gendry walked back in the apartment laughing and when Arya saw Sansa, she just laughed even harder. "Holy shit Sansa, that was hilarious." Sansa threw a pillow at Arya, but she ducked causing Gendry to get hit instead. After composing herself, Arya stared at Sansa and Sandor then started laughing again, "Hey Sansa, so I guess this is your new boyfriend...good god, it's the fucking Incredible Hulk." Sandor and Gendry just busted up laughing, but Sandor stopped when he looked over at Sansa who was obviously fuming. Arya composing herself looked at Sansa, "So your car is outside and mom wanted me to tell you that she isn't cooking Sunday dinner, but instead is having a pool party cookout something or other tomorrow at 4pm..she said for you to bring your boyfriend along with anyone else you want to invite." Arya just looked at Gendry when she mentioned that last tidbit of information. Sansa caught Arya glancing at Gendry then spoke, "wait, how does mom know about Sandor...and you know Gendry, don't you?" Arya responded only with, "as if dad can keep a secret." She did not answer Sansa's other question and Sansa knew something was up and did not press further, but then looked at the clock, "crap, it's after midnight." Arya looked over at Sandor and then Gendry, "Well mom and dad aren't expecting me home tonight anyways, mind if I crash here?" Sandor just nodded and just when he was about to tell her the couch was free, Gendry told Arya she could just sleep in his room. Sandor chuckled then quickly ushered a stunned Sansa back to his bedroom.

"Sandor, have you seen Arya over here before?" Sandor looked over at Sansa, "Um no, but Gendry did mention that he went on some dates with some chick who bought a black Vespa from the shop....your sister has a Vespa doesn't she?...oh that is hilarious." Sansa walked over and punched Sandor in the arm and he just laughed even harder while taking off his clothes. Sansa wasn't paying attention that Sandor was completely naked until he started grabbing at the shirt she was wearing to take it off then he yanked her panties down and grinned, "Now can we get back to our previous business before we were interrupted?" Sandor layed down on the bed with Sansa following him then straddled him across the face so her face was directly over his cock. A few moments later Sansa was eagerly licking and sucking Sandor's cock while he was licking her warm wet pussy focusing on her clit. As Sansa hit her orgasm, she released Sandor's cock from her mouth and screamed out from pleasure. That is when someone slammed their fist against the wall adjoining Sandor's room, "SHUT THE FUCK UP SANSA!"

The next morning Arya woke up wearing one of Gendry's Iron Maiden shirts with his arm draped over her waist. They went to bed the night before talking about how they both wanted to try the dating thing or whatever it was again. She asked to borrow a shirt to sleep in and then curled up against him to go to sleep...until she heard Sansa screaming out. Arya laughed at the fact that she yelled at Sansa the night before to shut up. She got up out of Gendry's bed then threw on her shorts to head to the kitchen to get something to drink. Gendry slept like a log and did not stir as she got up. Walking into the kitchen, Arya looked up only to see Sansa at the stove cooking something with Sandor leaning over her with his hand down the front of her shirt kissing the side of her neck. Arya just groaned, "seriously can you two keep your hands of each other for five minutes?" Startled, Sandor moved his hand out of Sansa's shirt and stepped back trying to look like nothing was amiss. Sansa turned around and spoke, "sleep well Arya?" Arya just flipped her the bird, then scowled grabbing a glass of orange juice. Just as she was about to walk back out of the kitchen, she heard..."Arya, I am inviting Gendry to go to the cookout with us this afternoon." Arya just groaned and went back to Gendry's bedroom.


	9. That was unexpected.....

Sansa continued to cook breakfast for her and Sandor then sat down to eat. Arya came back out of Gendry's room showered and in the clothes she had on the night before. She walked into the kitchen where they were eating, "Can I get some of that?" "Sure Arya, here let me fix you a plate...although my cooking isn't as good as Sandor's." Arya just looked perplexed then sat down to start eating. "Arya, do you need me to drop you off now or do you mind just hanging out and we can go to mom and dad's later." Arya just shrugged "later is fine I guess." Sansa just smiled at her sister, "if it makes you feel uncomfortable, we don't have to take Gendry with us." Arya looked at her sister, "no it is ok, we are sort of seeing each other." Sandor barked out a laugh and almost choked on his coffee.

After breakfast, Sansa called her mom to confirm what time they needed to be at the Stark's and if they needed to bring anything. "Oh good Sansa, you called...is Arya with you?" Sansa looked at her sister, "yes she is here with me, I will bring her home later when we come to the cookout, do we need to bring anything?" Her mother paused, "oh yes, sides, your father bought all sorts of meats to grill, but other than chips and desserts, we definitely need sides." "Sansa?" "Yes mom" "Are you um bringing Sandor with you?" Her mom sounded hesitant when she asked. "Yes, Sandor is coming, I am sorry you had to hear about him via dad, but you know how you can be about these things MOM." Catelyn let out a heavy sigh, "I know, but he is just so big and scary, I just don't get it, but you are grown and I trust you to make the right decisions dear...although your father seems a little too excited that you are dating him, he even mentioned that several NFL scouts had talked to Sandor a few weeks ago about playing after college." Sansa almost dropped the phone, Sandor never mentioned any of that to her. "Ok, well mom, I have to go, we will bring sides and see you around 4. Oh I almost forgot, we are also bringing Arya's boyfriend Gendry....bye mom." "Sansa who..." click! Sansa hung up the phone before Catelyn could ask, but then noticed Arya was fuming. "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU TOLD HER, YOU KNOW HOW SHE GETS ABOUT THIS STUFF!!!" Arya screamed at Sansa, but Sansa just laughed at her and turned to Sandor, "we need to take some side dishes....and what is this about NFL scouts???" Sandor just grunted and said, "we will talk about the NFL stuff later." Sansa just scowled at him and Sandor took that as a sign he should probably go somewhere else, "I will go to the store down the block to get stuff to take to your parents". Sandor picked up his wallet off the table and walked out the door. Sansa just threw up her arms in frustration and stormed down the hallway, slamming the door behind her once she entered Sandor's room. Gendry walked out of his room, "what was that all about?" Arya looked up from where she was sitting on the couch, "you don't even want to know...by the way, you are going with us to my parent's house later." "Ok."

A half hour later, Sandor came back into the apartment with an armload of groceries and went into the kitchen. "You know, my sister has not come out of your room ever since your left." Sandor just turned to Arya, who was over two feet shorter than him, "I will go talk to her after I put the groceries away and prep the food for later." "She just needs to cool off and it really isn't a big deal." Arya looked confused, "how is talking to NFL scouts not a big deal?" "They made an offer, i refused, there is nothing more to say." Arya was now more confused than ever, she had heard of Sandor when her father and uncle Robert talked about the Huskies football team. Sandor's name came up quite a bit as they referred to him as the "Hound" because he could sniff out and sack the quarterbacks and anyone else who might be in possession of the ball, which is why the Huskies were almost always undefeated, so why would he not want to do it professionally and besides, pro football players made a ton of money. So why would Sandor not want to play after college. Before Arya had a chance to question him, he started talking again, "I was expected to play ball in high school because of my size, which got me a scholarship to UConn and I was expected to play as a result." Arya just stared as Sandor spoke, "I really don't like playing, but it got me a full scholarship so I can study to do the things I want to do...besides my knees are shot to hell and if i continue playing anymore, I will pretty much permanently damage them and walking will be a bitch...the surgeries to fix it are even worse." Arya understood, "Sandor, what exactly do you want to do other than fondle my sister?" "I am graduating in two weeks with a bachelors in accounting, then I will look for a job and go to grad school." "Seriously, accounting?????....that's...that's so nerdy, so basically you just want to do taxes and shit all day" Arya just cackled loudly when she said it. Sandor just nodded, "I am good with numbers...after my parents died, I studied on how to best invest my inheritance and not piss it away like my idiot brother did....I found I liked reading up on that, tax laws, and tax codes." Arya just continued to laugh at him, "who would have ever though looking at you, that you want to be an accountant, that is some funny shit." Sandor just scowled and mumbled, "stupid little girl."

Arya walked out of the kitchen as Sandor continued to prep whatever it was he got from the store. She sat down next to Gendry on the couch and started watching some crazy Japanese stunt show. Sandor walked out of the kitchen not saying a word and walked back to his bedroom. When he opened the door, Sansa was sound asleep on his bed with a wad of tissues near her head. He groaned as he knew she was upset with him. He gently nudged her to wake up, "Little Bird, we do need to talk." She opened her eyes and turned to him sniffling, "ok". Sandor then proceeded to tell her everything he had told Arya in the kitchen and afterwards, she smiled and pulled him in for a hug to lay down with her. He then snuggled behind her on the bed holding her tight in his arms and they both fell asleep to nap a few hours before going to her parents house.

A few hours later, Sandor woke up and went to the kitchen to start packing up the food he prepped. They all agreed to take one car. Sandor had a black 96 Chevy Tahoe that they could all easily fit in. After a quick trip by Sansa's dorm to grab her bathing suit and some extra clothes, 15 minutes later they found themselves at the Stark residence. Before entering the house, they all looked at each other and paused before entering the house. Sansa heard Arya mumble, "safety in numbers." As they walked in, Sansa led Sandor into the kitchen where they found her mom, Jeyne, and her cousin Jon's girlfriend Ygritte. Sansa warned Sandor about Jeyne ahead of time, but told him he would like Ygritte. Sandor was big into martial arts and Ygritte studied krav maga. Also, she told him that Ygritte was a big metal fan like him, Arya, and Gendry. Sansa introduced him to the women in the kitchen. When Sandor handed the tupperware containers he was holding to Catelyn and told her that he had made caprese salad, a pasta salad, and deviled eggs for the cookout, all reservations Catelyn had about Sandor were suppressed. Sandor could totally see what Sansa said about Jeyne, she was annoying in how she acted around Sansa's mom. Just as Sansa and Sandor were walking to go to the patio out back, Ned Stark came up behind Sandor and slapped his hand on his shoulder, "yup, you did well this time Sansa, well indeed....Sandor is the cream of the crop." Sandor just gave Sansa a puzzled look when she whispered, "I will tell you later." They followed Ned out back to where there were a bunch of people, some Sansa recognized and some she didn't. She immediately noticed that the Baratheon's were there, but she did not see Joffrey and hoped that if he was there, that Margaery was with him. Cersei Lannister-Baratheon was hitting the cocktail bar pretty hard already from what she could tell. Robert spotted Ned with Sandor and immediately whisked them away to go talk to some of the Husky Alumni or as Sandor thought they looked like "the pot belly beer patrol." Sansa just smiled at how well everyone was treating Sandor, she wondered if Arya was faring the same with Gendry. She did not see them once they went to the patio and knowing Arya, she probably had Gendry hiding out in her room.

Sansa was sitting in one of the patio chairs talking to her brother Bran about his hawking hobby, when she heard a loud crash and what sounded like two people yelling at each other inside the house. That is when she looked up and saw Margaery storming out the back door in tears. Joffrey stormed out behind her and he looked pissed. Everyone at that point had stopped talking to stare at them. Robert bellowed from across the lawn, "Joffrey, what is the meaning of this?" Joffrey just glared at his father then back at Margaery, "the stupid bitch got herself knocked up!!" Everyone just gasped.


	10. "Technically"

Everything happened so fast, Robert, Ned, and Sandor all ran across the lawn and Robert grabbed Joffrey by the collar shoving him back into the house. Sansa got up and went to hug Margaery who was hysterical at that point. The two of them stood there with Sansa embracing Margaery trying to get her to calm down. Meanwhile everyone around them was very quiet and Cersei had no idea what was going on as she was passed out drunk in one of the chaise lounges by the pool. Inside was a different story, Robert was in the living room roaring at Joffrey for being a dipshit imbecile coward. Ned just sat on the couch witnessing all of this and motioned for Sandor to go grab them some more beer. As Sandor was walking to the kitchen, he saw Sansa come inside the house then taking Margaery up the stairs. 

Sansa decided that the last thing Margaery needed was a bunch of people gawking at her and decided to take her inside to her old room. Margaery was still crying and shaking so Sansa had her lay down in bed while Sansa grabbed a cool wash cloth from the bathroom. Sansa sat down next to Margaery holding her in her arms pressing the washcloth to Margaery's forehead. When Sandor came up the stairs later to check on them after getting tired of listening to Robert yell at Joffrey, that was how he found Sansa and Margaery, only Margaery was fast asleep. Sansa noticed Sandor in the doorway and just smiled at him. It was in that moment that Sandor realized if their relationship kept progressing, she was definitely the woman who would be his wife one day.

Leaving Margaery for a moment, Sansa walked downstairs with Sandor to find that half of the people were now gone and it was mainly just the Starks at the house plus Gendry. Cersei had woken up from her drunken stupor and was in denial that her "precious" Joffrey had gotten Margaery pregnant. Robert told her she was an idiot then took his family home including Joffrey. While Sandor went out back to help Ned clean up, Sansa went into the kitchen where she found her mother staring out the window. Her mother sensing she was being watched looked up at Sansa and asked, "are you having premarital sex." Sansa froze in place and only responded with, "technically Sandor and I have not had intercourse." While it wasn't a lie, Sansa wasn't about to tell her mother that they had pretty much done everything else in bed. Catelyn let out a sigh of relief, but in her mind questioned why Sansa chose to use the word "technically", but was not going to press the issue further. Her daughter was an adult and she knew that Sansa would make the right choices.

An hour later, Sansa and Sandor took Margaery home then went back to Sandor's apartment. Gendry stayed at the Stark residence and would catch a ride back with Arya later. Once they were back to the apartment, Sandor started asking what Sansa thought about what happened. Sansa just stood there thinking about what to say before she spoke, "I knew Margaery and Joffrey were careless, but it was unexpected. I just feel so bad for her, but she is insisting on keeping the baby whether Joffrey is around or not." Then Sansa just laughed causing Sandor to look confused. "My mom asked if we were having sex, but I told her that we technically haven't had intercourse." Sandor just laughed realizing what Sansa had said, then his facial expression turned serious, "you know we won't until you are ready Little Bird, besides we do bloody everything else so I am not complaining." She just smiled and grabbed his hand to lead him back to his bedroom. "Sandor, you know since Arya and Gendry are not here we can be extra loud." He just laughed then yanked her shirt off, shorts, bra, and panties then threw her down on the bed." Before she had a chance to say anything, his shirt was off and his tongue was licking her pussy. Later after she had screamed like a dirty whore from Sandor's ministrations, she sucked off Sandor until he came then they snuggled against each other to fall asleep. They woke an hour later after hearing the front door slam shut then heard the stereo blaring Dead Skin Mask by Slayer. Arya and Gendry were obviously back.

Sandor and Sansa threw on some clothes then went to the living room to hang out with Arya and Gendry, who also happened to bring a bunch of leftovers home with them. Thankfully, Arya had an old wire basket strapped onto her Vespa otherwise it wouldn't have fit. Sandor was hungry and headed into the kitchen coming back out with a rack of ribs, a chicken breast, and a large bowl of pasta salad. He sat down and started eating. Arya and Sansa gave him a weird look, "hey.... I was hungry, your sister wore me out earlier." Sansa gasped as Arya started laughing. Gendry walked out of his room not really sure what was happening.


	11. What?

Two years later....

Sansa was about to head out of her apartment when Sandor came in the door. "Where are you headed off to in a hurry?" Sansa just smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek, "Off to go meet up with Margaery and Lillian for lunch then we are off to go dress shopping....dinner out later? Your pick?" "Of course Little Bird." Sansa gave Sandor another kiss then headed out the door, grabbing her purse and keys as she went.

Things had progressed wonderfully for Sansa in the past two years. She was 21 and due to taking classes over the summer semesters she was about to graduate. Sandor graduated two years ago when they had first started dating and soon after started working on his masters degree. Even though Ned was not happy with the news that Sandor wasn't going into the NFL, he did hire Sandor to work in the audit and accounting office at his firm. Even he had to agree that Sandor had a good eye for numbers. 

On Sansa's 21st birthday, Sandor proposed after getting permission from her father. Sansa wanted a tiny wedding with only family, but Catelyn was not about to let that happen and insisted on a larger wedding ......paid for by Ned of course. 

As Sansa was headed towards the Tyrell residence, she couldn't help but think how things had drastically changed for Margaery in the past few years. Joffrey got over the whole pregnancy thing after a few days, but then denied it was his when they found out she was having a girl. Sandor had to keep from killing the little twat when he found out how he reacted. Margaery moved back into her parents house and several months later, baby Lillian was born. She was the cutest baby with blonde hair and big light brown eyes. Even though their son had turned into an ass, even Robert and Cersei could not deny how adorable Lillian was and even went behind Joffrey's back to see their granddaughter once a week. Whenever they came for a visit, Cersei and Robert would give money to Margaery for Lillian. Of course, he joked that it was coming out of Joffrey's trust fund anyways. 

Sansa pulled into the driveway, then headed into the house. She found Margaery with Lillian in the kitchen. Margaery insisted on making lunch for them before going dress shopping...with Ned's credit card. Since they had Lillian in tow, Margaery would drive. Sansa didn't mind until she saw a gym bag on the back seat of Margaery's car. There was only one person who still used an 80s red and white striped Adidas gym bag.....Theon! "Um Margaery unless you went back in a fashion time warp, why is there a gym bag like Theon's in your car?" Margaery was the one blushing this time. "Well after Lillian was born, I was sort of lonely and I ran into Theon at the market one day...and....and well we are sort of seeing each other." Sansa was in shock "no fucking way" she whispered to herself. Sansa pulled out her phone a few minutes later and texted Arya and Sandor.

Sandor worked half days on Thursdays so he could go to a 2pm class then study the rest of the afternoon. He ran into Sansa at their apartment before heading to his class. After class, he came back home and decided to take a shower since they would be going out to dinner later that night. He didn't bother checking his phone after he left work earlier in the day so he had no idea that Sansa had texted him earlier. That is, until Arya came barging into his apartment as he was walking out of the bathroom wearing just a towel. "Fuck Arya, don't you know how to fucking knock." "Whatever Sandor, have you checked your phone sometime this century or are you so old that you have a pager?" Gendry walked in behind Arya and just shook his head. "Anyhoo, apparently Margaery has been shacking up with Theon!" Sandor's jaw hit the floor, Gendry just let out a "what the hell." They were all silent until Arya spoke up, "Well this is a first, Margaery doesn't work at a strip club...probably some of the cheapest "dates" Theon has had in a while." Sandor and Gendry just busted up laughing. 

After going to three different shops to try on dresses with a sleepy Lillian in tow, Sansa finally found the dress. She whipped out Ned's credit card to make a deposit then had all of her measurements taken scheduling an appointment closer to the wedding date for final measurements. After getting her car from Margaery's, she headed back to her apartment. 

Once they were engaged, Sansa moved into an apartment with Sandor down the hall from the apartment he had shared with Gendry. Catelyn did not fuss too much about them living together since they would be married soon and a lot of compromising about the wedding, but scowled at the fact that Arya was at Gendry's all the time. Even if Arya said she was at Sansa's, Catelyn knew she was at Gendry's. The plus side of still living near Gendry was that Arya was around a lot, the downside....Arya was around a lot.

Opening the door to the apartment, she could hear people talking. She walked in to find Sandor in the living room with Gendry and Arya. Arya noticed Sansa first, "holy shit Sansa, was that a joke?" "Was what a joke?" "You know, Theon and miss priss?" Sansa just shook her head "no." Arya just started laughing, so hard that she lost her balance and almost fell off the couch.

Later that night, they ditched going out to dinner and ended up ordering Thai to have dinner with Arya and Gendry. Thai was pretty much the only take out she could ever convince Sandor to eat. Sansa soon regretted having dinner with them as Arya would not shut up about Theon and Margaery.

After dinner. Arya went with Gendry back to his apartment. Sansa and Sandor settled down to watch a movie. Sandor was lost in thought when Sansa spoke up, "I found my dress today!!" Sandor leaned over and kissed her on the cheek then leaned back into the couch to watch the movie. Before he was completely relaxed again, Sansa started talking again, to which Sandor was only half paying attention. Sandor was tired, just wanting to relax and watch the movie. That is....until he heard, "Sandor, I don't want to wait." Sandor just froze for a moment. Did he just hear her correctly. Then he got up and threw Sansa over his shoulder quickly heading back to the bedroom.


	12. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little sad, but I needed something to jump start the story line....

They made their way into the bedroom and onto the bed when Sandor hesitated, "Are you sure you want to do this? Your mother will not be happy Little Bird if she finds out." "Sandor, what the fuck? I am trying to give myself to you completely and all you can think about is what my mother will think?" Sandor laughed, "I wouldn't put it past her to ask for "proof" after our wedding night." "Sandor that is not funny." Sansa got up and before Sandor realized what just happened, Sansa was out the front door. What the hell just happened?

Sansa stormed into Gendry's apartment and asked him and Arya if she could crash on their couch for the night. When Arya tried to ask her what was wrong, Sansa did not want to talk about it.

The next morning, Sansa went back to her apartment but Sandor was not there. She decided to go grab coffee with Arya and Gendry, but when they walked into the coffee shop she saw Sandor sitting at one of the tables talking to some woman then she noticed the woman reaching across the table putting her hand on Sandor's. Apparently Arya saw it too, but before she could say anything to Sansa, Sansa had stormed out the door. Arya tried to run after Sansa, but she was gone so Arya went back into the coffee shop with Gendry. She asked Gendry if he recognized the woman, he just frowned and nodded.

Arya and Gendry sat down at a table near the door in case Sansa came back she could easily see them. Arya tried texting Sansa, but was not getting a response and Sansa did not answer her cell when Arya tried to call her. Then Arya texted Sandor's phone: Hey asshole, what did you do to my sister? Who the fuck is that with you and turn around d-bag!

Sandor's phone went off and he checked to see if it was Sansa texting him back. He had tried to call and text her the night before, but did not get a response. Then he checked his phone and saw that it was Arya, then turned around. When he did, she flicked him off and looked pissed. The woman he was with got up and left the coffee shop so he went over to where Gendry and Arya were sitting. Arya looked up at him, "So do you want to tell me what happened?" Then Gendry chimed in, "Sandor, why were you sitting with Sarella?" Sandor just frowned, "Where is Sansa, I thought she was with you all last night after she left our apartment." Arya started to get pissy with him, "Well she was with us until she saw you with that woman. Then she stormed out. She was very upset Sandor." Sandor let out a deep sigh, "I came in here to get some breakfast and figured I would head to your place afterwards to go talk to her, but I needed a clear head. Sarella came in here and saw me then sat down and we started talking, mainly about what happened last night." Arya cut him off, "You dated her, didn't you?" "Yes, but it was years ago." Arya kicked him in the shin then stormed out. Gendry just shrugged and ate his breakfast. 

Sansa ran out of the coffee shop and just kept running, she didn't want to go back to her apartment or Gendry's, she just needed to be alone for a while. She went into the nearby park and sat on the park bench for a while. She just needed to think. Was she overreacting? Who was that woman with Sandor? That is when she heard a voice ask, "Is this seat taken?" 

She looked up and there was Joffrey. Oh fuck, her day just went from bad to worse. She hesitated then responded, "Sure, why not?" Joffrey sat down and looked nervous. "Sansa, how is she?" "Why do you care?" "Sansa, I was an idiot and I want to make things right, but I don't know how." "Joffrey, then you need to call her, you need to make the effort. But don't be surprised if she doesn't want to talk to you at first, but you have to make the effort. Joffrey, she is sort of seeing Theon." Joffrey just paused for a moment, "I just want to see my daughter. Even if Margaery hates me, I want to see Lillian." Sansa smiled at him, "Then call Margaery." Joffrey got up and said thank you to Sansa then walked off. Good grief, can this day get anymore weird Sansa thought.

A while later, Sansa headed back to her apartment and grabbed some of her things then left. When Sandor got home a while later, he noticed her car was gone. When he went into the apartment, he noticed some of her stuff was gone as well. He found a note on the fridge: I just need some time to think....Sansa. Sandor walked down the hall to the bedroom and punched his fist through a wall on the way.

Two days later, Sandor still had not heard from Sansa after trying to call and text her numerous times. Arya told him that she was at their parents house. Sandor knowing where she was, decided to give her space and decided to not go over there. Gendry and Arya realized that the woman in the coffee shop was not a threat to the situation, that it was an innocent scenario that only looked bad if you did not know the details.

Ned Stark walked into the office that following Monday morning heading towards the accounting department. He saw Brienne and asked if Sandor was around. Sansa showed up at his house on Friday distraught, but was vague on what happened. He knew Sandor would give him an honest answer. However, Brienne told him that Sandor called her that weekend and said he needed some time off that week. 

Sandor had slept for what seemed like an eternity and got up around mid afternoon on Monday. Several days had passed with no response from Sansa. He grabbed his keys then walked out the door heading to the liquor store. After getting whisky then picking up two pizzas on the way back, he went into his apartment locking the front door behind him then turned on the TV and started to drink. Hours later as Arya was walking past his apartment towards Gendry's she could hear the TV, but decided to leave him alone. 

On Tuesday, Sansa got up and checked her messages. There were a dozen or so texts from Sandor then she listened to her voicemail messages. Sandor was clearly drunk and crying, telling her how sorry he was for upsetting her and how much he loved her. As she listened to each message, she could tell he was getting more drunk with each one as he was slurring with the last one to the point of her not being able to understand what he was saying. Sansa felt guilty all of a sudden, what had she done? She quickly grabbed her stuff running out of her parents house then grabbed her keys and got in the car.

When she got to the apartment, she took a deep breath before going in. She could hear the TV loudly outside the door. She slowly opened the door. There were two pizza boxes on the floor. Two empty black Jack bottles on the coffee table with their photo albums and pictures of her everywhere. Amidst the mess, was a passed out Sandor on the couch. He was snoring loudly with his arm was dangling off the side of the couch and his cell phone in hand.


	13. The chicken or the egg?

Sansa quietly took her belongings to the bedroom then came back into the living room. She had never seen Sandor passed out before in such a state. She quietly put the photos back in the albums and placed them on the shelf. Next she put the empty pizza boxes and bottles in the recycling bin in the kitchen. She then sat down in the chair in the living room and just watched Sandor.

Sansa was about to fall asleep when she heard a deep garbled noise, "Sansa". She looked up and quickly made her way over to the couch where Sandor was stirring. He looked up at her grabbed her into a bear hug, forcing her onto the couch with him. He did not say anything, he just held her in a tight embrace for a few minutes until she started to feel like she could not breathe. "Sandor, you are holding me too tight." He loosened his grip then whispered over and over again, "I am so sorry, please don't leave me like that again." She was able to free her right arm and stroked the side of his face. "Sandor, I am sorry I overreacted. I love you baby." "I love you too Little Bird."

They stayed on the couch for a while then Sandor tried to sit up, but was unsuccessful at first. His head was swimming and he felt like he was in a fog. Sansa noticed how much he smelled. "Um Sandor, when was the last time you showered?" "A few days..." Sansa pulled free from him, got up from the couch then helped him up. She helped him walk to the bedroom where he sat down on the bed while she went into the bathroom to start warming up the shower.

She went back into the bedroom and helped him stand up so she could undress him. Then it dawned on her if he needed help standing up in general, how could he bathe himself in the shower. Sansa then took off her own clothes and walked him into the bathroom then into the shower with her. He was leaning against her while trying to brace himself against the wall of the shower. She lathered up his hair then proceeded to take the soap and wash him everywhere else she could reach. After she finished washing him, she helped him towel off then she guided him into bed. She got into bed behind him and held him from behind until they both fell asleep with her arms around his shoulders. Sansa needed to sleep almost as much as he did since she did not sleep very well the few nights she was at her parents house.

Hours later when it was 4 in the afternoon, she woke up and quietly stroked his hair then his neck. She rubbed her hands down to his shoulders when she felt him stir. He turned around and stared at her then snaked his arms around her waist and buried his face in her chest. She started to kiss his head then he looked up. Sansa could have sworn that she saw his eyes well up, but nary a tear was dropped. She started kissing him on the lips slipping her tongue against his lips causing them to part. God, he had missed her so much.

He pulled away from her slightly and just stared at her. "Little Bird, I am so sorry." "Me too. I should have never left the other night. But Sandor, who was that woman in the coffee shop with you?" Sandor just let out a heavy sigh, "You know I will never lie to you. I dated her a few years ago, but we just weren't that interested in each other. The other morning I went to the coffee shop to clear my head and she was in there. We sat and talked for a while mainly about you. She told me I was an idiot, but that I needed to be patient with you. She told me I was too clingy when it came to you." Sandor just let out a deep breath and waited for Sansa to respond, but she didn't. Then Sansa started laughing.

Sandor was taken back by Sansa laughing and a little confused. Once Sansa composed herself, she just smiled at him. "Sandor, clingy is one way of putting it, but you know what? I love it. I love the way you always want to be with me, to do things together all the time. I even love it when we go out and other men try to talk to me and you growl at them. It is hilarious just how scared they get." Sansa then leaned forward and started kissing Sandor on the lips. Realizing just how naked they were, Sansa pressed her body up against his and started rubbing her legs against his.

They were kissing with Sandor rubbing his hands all over her back, butt, and down her hips. Sansa pulled away from him slightly and placed her hands on either side of his face to look him in the eyes. "Sandor, I want you." "Little Bird, you already have me." Sansa shook her head, "No, I WANT you." Sandor pulled her tighter to him, kissing her lips, neck, and shoulders.

Sandor was out of control and Sansa was not about to stop him. Sansa felt Sandor place his hand between her legs and she eagerly spread them for him, she was wet. She rolled onto her back pulling him on top of her. Sandor continued to kiss her slamming his tongue into her mouth. As he positioned himself between her legs he slowly thrusted his cock into her. Sansa let out a gasp as he entered her. It was painful, but nothing she couldn't handle. It was more like a burning sensation and she knew Sandor was trying to be gentle with her. Once he was completely in her, he paused for a moment then slowly started sliding his cock in small thrusts. After a few minutes, Sansa started to relax and realized that the burning sensation ebbed into something wet and wonderful.

Sandor, worried that he was hurting her, tried to be as gentle and slow as possible. He waited two years for this and he was not going to fuck it up. As he was slowly thrusting into her, he could tell that she was initially tense but could tell when she started to relax as the way she was kissing him changed, then she started rubbing his back and then his butt. Once she grabbed his butt digging in her nails a little, he lost it and started thrusting harder, but she did not seem to mind by the way she was kissing him. It was almost as if she was encouraging him at that point. Then he lost it completely and let out a loud groan as he came inside of her. 

Once he finished he laid on top of her for a moment trying to catch his breath then slowly pushed himself up pulling himself out of her and rolled onto his side. Sansa was blushing and had a sleepy grin on her face. She reached out and rubbed the side of his cheek with her hand, which he quickly grabbed kissing her palm then playfully nipping at the side of her hand with his teeth while growling at her. He snuggled her close up against him wrapping his arms around her.

After laying a while snuggled against each other, Sansa started squirming a bit. "Little Bird, are you okay?" "Yes, just a little sore, but I feel so good just being in your arms. Can we move over a little though? My hip is starting to get itchy from being wet." "Wet?" "Yes, I am on the wet spot." Sandor just let out a chuckle and shifted them over to the other side of the bed. After finally losing her virginity to him, Sansa and Sandor could not keep their hands off of each other. More so than ever before.

Two months later, Sansa was at her final wedding dress fitting. It was three weeks before her wedding and she needed to have her final measurements taken. Her mom came with her to the dress shop so she could see the gown, but the seamstress was fussing. Sansa's waist was a little bigger than her last fitting measurement. The seamstress said that luckily they could easily let it out while Catelyn scolded Sansa for gaining weight before the wedding. Then it dawned on Sansa why her measurements were off when the seamstress mentioned that her breast measurements seemed bigger as well. It had been over two months since her last period.


	14. It was the best weekend ever...

Seven months had passed and Sansa was now a married woman. She was also as big as a house. When her mother found out two weeks after the wedding that she was knocked up before the wedding, Catelyn Stark was furious. 

At family functions, Catelyn would avoid Sandor until one weekend, Sansa and Sandor stopped showing up for Sunday dinner. Catelyn tried to call Sansa when they did not show up, but Sansa did not return her phone calls. 

It was Ned who finally told her that she was being an ass and to get her head out of the 1950s. Ned was tired of Catelyn living in a society that did not exist anymore. He point blank told her that their daughter was happy, married, and about to have their first grandchild...who cares in what order things happened. She was in shock that her husband spoke to her that way. 

Sansa continued to call her father when he was at work over the next several months, but she was not ready to deal with her mother's bullshit. It was in the middle of February and there was two feet of snow on the ground. She was coming up on her due date and had been feeling a little off all day but did not think anything of it, until she woke up in the middle of the night with sharp cramps, she was in pain. It felt like she had also peed a little in her underwear. She woke up Sandor who was slow to get up until he heard her say, "It's time!" Sandor shot up out of bed grabbing on his sweats and snow boots, he grabbed the keys, and her overnight bag. He then headed out to his car almost backing out of the driveway until he looked over and realized, he left Sansa in the apartment. "Oh Fuck", he muttered and saw Sansa staring at him from the doorway.

Sansa just stood there in disbelief then Sandor came running back in, the expression on his face was priceless. If she weren't in the middle of having a contraction, she would have laughed at him. Instead she was grimacing at the pain and Sandor helped her to slowly walk to the car.

Normally the trip to the hospital would have been quick, but with all the snow on the roads, it seemed to take forever. By the time they got there and Sansa was settled into a birthing room, her obstetrician said it was almost time. While the nurses were monitoring her, Sandor called Arya and then called the Stark residence. What he didn't think about was Catelyn answering the phone. 

Catelyn woke up when the phone rang, it was 2am in the morning. She answered the phone and heard a loud sigh on the other end. Sandor gruffly told her that Sansa was in labor at the hospital. She barely whispered out a thank you before he hung the phone up on her. He wasn't trying to be rude, but she caught him off guard when she answered the phone and as soon as he told her that Sansa was in labor, he heard Sansa screaming in the other room.

Catelyn quickly woke up Ned and by the time they got into the hospital, Arya was already in the waiting room. Sandor walked in and Catelyn suddenly felt nervous and guilty. Sandor just looked at all three of them and said that the nurses were getting the doctor and that Sansa asked for her mom. Before Sandor turned to walk back down the hall, Catelyn came up to him and startled him by hugging him. "I am so sorry" was all Catelyn could say to him in that moment.

They went into the room and noticed the nurses were prepping Sansa, placing a sheet over her at the waist and placing her feet back in the stirrups. The doctor came in and proudly announced, "Let's get this show on the road!" Sansa was in pain and sweating, she wanted to kill the cheeky bastard doctor followed by killing Sandor for putting her in her current state. 

A few minutes passed and the doctor was trying to get her to push, but she was trying to fight it. Sandor moved to sit behind her as she was leaning forward. He grabbed her hand then rubbed her back while Catelyn grabbed her other hand. After finally getting her to start pushing, several moments passed and out came a loud screaming huge baby boy...10 pounds 2 ounces to be exact. Sandor chuckled that she had given birth to a linebacker to which Sansa was not amused as she stared him up and down.

After she was cleaned up and had fed the baby, Arya and Ned walked in. Arya gasped in wonder, "Sansa, he's huge." Then she cut a side glance at Sandor. Sansa then handed the baby to her mother to hold who started crying again. When the baby was handed to Ned, he asked, "So, do you have a name yet?" Sansa smiled at her father, "Rickard Stark Clegane." For the first time, Catelyn saw her husband tear up as Ned looked at his grandson in wonder.

A few days later, Sandor brought Sansa and Rickard home. Waiting for them at the apartment was Margaery, Lillian, Joffrey, and Theon who came to see the baby and Margaery wanted to cook dinner for all of them. Sansa wasn't quite sure what the relationship status was with Margaery, Theon, and Joffrey. Margaery seemed to be overly friendly with both men making Sandor and Sansa stare in shock. "Sandor, you don't think they are...?" "I don't even want to know" was all Sandor could respond with.

Later that night, Margaery helped Sansa get settled in bed so she could feed Rickard before going to sleep. The men were still in the living room talking with Lillian asleep on Joffrey. Sansa looked up and smiled at Margaery. "Thank you for everything Margaery." 

Margaery just smiled at Sansa and gently caressed Rickard's head thinking Sansa meant the dinner she cooked earlier. "No Margaery, what I meant to say was... thank you for the best weekend ever." Margaery then looked at her friend and realized what she meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who stuck with me on this one!


End file.
